Please, Wait for Me Super Junior KyuMin Fanfic
by The4everKpop96
Summary: Kyuhyun have lost the hope to continue the journey of his life and to battle with cancer in his body, but when this guy walk into his life he regain hope to live his life. When Sungmin propose to him, will he accept his proposal sice he have not much time left? Warning:BoyXboy, contains character death. I do not own the characters involved in my story...R&R please...:p


Tittle: Please, Wait for Me

Pairing: Kyumin

Genre: Angst [contains character death], Romance, BoyXBoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the marvellous guys of Super Junior that get pulled into the story of mine...I solely own the plot and the story line only...if you like my story, do R&R...For the ones who cannot accept character death, I recommend for you to leave now...I hope no bashing intended..:p

~Please, Wait for Me~

-KyuMin-

-Kyuhyun POV-

I had given up hope to believe that I can live longer than I expected and continue the journey of my life since a year ago. The hope and purpose of my life had long gone since the brain cancer cells that have decided to make my body their new home and will sooner or later slowly kill me through each inch of cells infected. Since then I have decided to bury all my dreams to be a sucessful singer into the deepest corner of my heart, to think nor to achieve it no more…to wait for the time to come when the angels will come and retrieve my soul from all the ones that I once loved in this world whenever God is willing to accept me by his side.

But everything have changed, my hope that I can live longer to continue the journey of my life have appeared. At least for the last 3 months of my life... I met a cheerful guy. He is the one that brought my spirit back, he is the one that encourage me to be more optimistic that the cancer cells in my body will recover fully. Although from the bottom of my heart I had never once believe it, but his presence gave me hope to fight this disease.

The days spent with him have is better than my remaining days. When I am suffering and when this disease is taking its toll on me, Sungmin is always by my side. He spent his free time with me and I appreciate each and every minute we were together. I already knew that he is my dream guy. About how I get to know Sungmin, it wasn't a really long grandmother tales. It was just coincidence that we met each other at the hospital.

# Flashback

That day I had just completed chemotherapy treatment for the god knows how many times. I have done this treatment for so many times in this year that I myself have lost count. Although I am still weak from the therapy I force my mum to bring me out from the hospital room by using a wheelchair. My mum disagrees at first but I convince her that I am perfectly fine apart from the fact that I have cancer and requested her to leave me alone at the hospital park. After my mum left me, I started to drift off in my own thoughts. Then I was snapped back to reality as a guy confronted me, trying to start of a conversation.

"Are you alone?" I willed my head to turn towards the source of the voice.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, or else? You are the only one nearby."

"What do you think?"

That guy only nodded slightly after hearing to the reply given. I guess that from my reply he would have known that I am implying that I don't wish to start a conversation with him. After what it seems to be around a couple of minutes he finally gave a response, he smiled. What? He is smiling to me although I am such rude to him. That smile is so sweet and sincere. It looked as if the smile came from the bottom of his heart and was meant for someone that is so important in his life. The smile that was similar of my beloved mom. All the while I am deep in my thoughts, I was unconsciously staring at him when I am deep in my thoughts. Sensing the lack of response and to break that akward silence, the boy mutters something else.

"I always see you here." He said.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"For sure it is not a surprise anymore. This hospital is like my second home. And if someone tell me that they always see me here, it is very normal."

"Second home? Sorry but I still can't get it." He stared at me with a confused look on printed on his face.

"I am one of the regular cancer patient here. Almost every week I will be here. Whether is to do a rutine check up or for the therapy. It is like since a year ago." I explained.

"Cancer? What cancer?" He was shocked.

"I am diagnosed with the final stage of brain cancer. I am just waiting for death to arrive and everything will come to an end." I kept looking infront, trying to hide my already tears-brimming-eyes from his view.

"Yah, why are you thinking like this?" At this moment that guy is already squatting in front of my wheelchair. This time I was shocked to see his sudden concern.

"Why? Because this is the truth. Moreover, who you think you are? We have just met and you are asking me all sorts of things."

"Since when I ask you about your condition. You are the one who tell me about your condition. I have not asked anything of more specific yet. Oh yeah, I have not introduce myself to you, I am Lee Sungmin, you can just call me Sungmin. Yours?" That guy stretches out his hand for a hand shake.

"I am Kyuhyun and there's no need for a hand shake. I have just finish my chemotherapy session, is the better that you do not touch me. You understand me, right?"

"Oh…if this so, then alright I understand." He replied with a sweet smile of his.

"Then, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Me? I am taking care of my brother. He have lung infection. It is already the third day he had been admitted here and I have since then take care of him. He had already fallen asleep just now, so I decided to take a stroll out here for a while." Without having to further question Sungmin already answer all the question playing in my mind.

"Too bad, such handsome guy like you have to suffer such a horrible disease." He added.

"Huh?"

"Ah sorry, I am just talking nonsense. Can I be your companion?

"Be my companion? What do you mean? Since just now you are talking weird things.

"How weird can it sound? I only ask you to be my companion. Very weird for you?"

"Aish, you…just forget it."

"So, do you want to be my companion?"

"You are so annoying, is up to you now."

"Means that you accepted, Kyuhyun-ssi? Ah, gomawoyo. Finally I am not lonely while taking care of Sungjin here.

# End of Flashback

And since that day I met Sungmin, everything have changed. From companionship, to friendship. I have also accepted Sungmin as my biological hyung-nim as well as my best buddy. Without me realizing, it is already been 2 months since I first met him. Days spent with him are the best of my 20 years journey. One day, Sungmin confess his love towards me. He ask me to be his boyfriend. A request that is hard enough for me to fulfill. A part of me is overwhelming with joy while another part of me is seriously thinking about the fact that I may not live anymore longer.

# Flashback

"Please, accept me. Kyuhyun-ssi, be my boyfriend will you?" Sungmin is still kneeling infront of my wheelchair, in the hospital park. The very same place where we first met.

"Sungmin, I am really sorry. I can't accept your proposal. I don't want to disappoint you." I try my best to reject Sungmin, hoping that he will understand my condition. It is so hard for me to reject him like this, but I hope that sungmin will understand that I only wanted the best for him, eventhough that this act will hurt him a lot.

"Dissapointed? The only thing that you are scared of is me being disappointed? So, when you reject me like this…do you think that I will not be disappointed?" He stared at me sadly, then he proceed to leave me.

Sensing the depression in him, I quickly grabbed his wrist and pull him into my embrace.

"Lee Sungmin, listen to me. It is not that I don't want to be your boyfriend. From the deepest of my heart, I am overwhelming with joy that you confess to me."

"Then answer me why you rejected me since you love me so much…" Tears started to form at the brim of his eyes.

"Yes, I love you Sungmin. But, look at me now. I have not much time left…and I may take leave and pass on every moment from now. I don't even know when is it coming, but there is one thing that I am very sure of is sooner or later, this cancer will come and bring me away from you. And I don't want you to be disappointed then. Please, do understand me." Tears have already pouring from both of my eyes.

"I don't care. I don't care that cancer will come and snatch you away from me sooner or later. I don't care that you will leave me alone anytime. I don't care about your disease. I don't care anymore. I love you and I want you to be happy everyday. Only this, all the others does not matter anymore." At that time, tears that have stopped not long ago is at the brink of flowing once more.

"Sungmin…"

"Please…I beg you…Please accept me. Give me a chance to take care of you."

Sungmin gently holds my chin and tilt my head so that we were looking into each others eyes. I kept quiet.

"Hyung…"

Sungmin smiled, another tears escaped from his right eye. And I know this is not the tears of sadness and fear but the tears of joy and happiness. He hug me tightly, very tightly as though I will disappear if he did not hold on tight enough. I felt very comfortable and warm in his embrace. And at that moment, I realized that I have made the right decision.

# End of Flashback

Today Sungmin come to my house, it is a everyday rutine since we both started hanging out together. Every morning at sharp 8 o'clock he will appear at my doorstep with a pink rose in his hands. Since sungmin become my boyfriend, he replace Teukie hyung in taking care of me.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sungmin asked while preparing my medicine for my consumption.

"Medicine again? Until when I have to live with these medicine…" I ignore Sungmin question and let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, chagi-ya?"

"Hyung, until when I have to consume all this medicine? I am fed up with it. Can I skip the medicine today? I don't think that the medicine do anything good to me, it only make me feel like vomiting." I kept pestering Sungmin to allow me to skip medication. This rutine cannot be avoided but I just don't feel like taking my medicine this morning.

"Cannot, you must take your medicine. Only then you will recover." Sungmin say as he play with my hair.

"Come on, hyung-nim. Just one time will not do much harm. Plus, I have skipped a few times. There is no effect at all." I beg Sungmin with the best aegyo.

"Alright, but you must at least take the vitamins ok?" I agreed to the terms.

"So, where are we going today?" asked Sungmin.

"Let's go for a walk today. Hyung-nim, bring me to the places that we have been before. Don't know why I felt like nostalagia today."

"Nostalagia? Really? If that so, you get ready first. Hyung will wait for you at the living room." Sungmin then leave me alone in my room and I start to get ready.

-Sungmin's POV-

Kyuhyun wants me to bring him to the places that we have been before. Sounds weird, but I just gave in to his request. As I promise to make him happy every single day. I really love him. Kyuhyun is the first and the last love of my life.

I sit on the sofa in the living room while waiting for my chagi-ya to get ready. While waiting, I tried to recall the places that we have been before. Although we have been together for 2 months only but I have spent quite some time walking with him so that we have a lot of memories together.

Since the first time I seen him at the hospital, I have fallen for Kyuhyun. For me, he is not an ordinary guy that is so common to be compared with all the others in the world. He have something very unique in him that make me think that he is a extraordinary person that I have met in my life, apart from my umma.

Kyuhyun is the only one that can fill in my heart that is always felt empty before this. Seeing him smile and happy makes a part in me feels very lively. When he is sad or suffering, I felt myself in pain as if my heart is being shattered into pieces. In my mind, I wish to make him happy and love him forever.

"Hyung-nim, I am done." All of a sudden Kyuhyun appear infront of me. I am quite shocked to see his outfit today. He really look different today. He looks as if he is going to attend a wedding with me.

"Chagi-ya, aren't we just going for a walk?" Kyuhyun nods in return.

"Then, why are you wearing like this? I mean by we are just going for a walk there is no need to wear such exaggerate outfit."

"Yeah, it is quite exaggerate. But I really want to wear this suit today. This suit is a gift from you, hyung. Every once in a while it is ok right?" I only smile while nodding.

A plain long-sleeved black suit and long pants is perfectly matched with a black shirt and a shiny black vest. It is also topped with a sexy leopard tie and a pair of brown leather shoes. His chocolate-coloured hair is slightly tusseled with its fringe brought in front.( If you cannot imagine what does Kyuhyun look like, please refer to Super Junior M-Perfection mv) I was completely stunned by his handsome complexion.

And our journey for that day started finally started off. As what Kyuhyun requested I brought her to the places we have been to nostalagia. We started off at the shopping centres, museum, library, and a few of our favourite restaurants.

"Hyung-nim, after this we go to the hospital ok?" I was surprise to hear that from our Kyuhyunie since he dislike that place the most.

"Hospital? But why?" I asked as I take in a piece of cotton candy. We are at the playground now.

"Hyung-nim, have you forgotten? This hospital is one of the historical place in our love journey. There is where we meet for the first time."

"Oh, for sure. I will never forget where I met the love of my life."

"But, before that we go to the accessory shop opposite of the road first." Kyuhyun say while referring to to the shop opposite.

"For what?" I asked.

"I heard that this shop's speciality in making couple stuff. I want to make a necklace for us both. We are couple, right? But we don't have any of this couple stuff to show that we couple. I mean by I want to make a symbol of our love to prove that we are a couple forever. Is it ok with you?

"As long that you like it, I am ok with it Kyuhyunie. Let's go together now?" I tug on Kyuhyun's hands to cross the road.

When we reach there, I allow Kyuhyun to design the shape that he wants for us both while I take a look at the accessory available there.

"It's done!" After half an hour of waiting finally the necklace is done.

Kyuhyun enthusiaticly march towards me and show me the silver necklace that hung from her hand. The necklace have two plates that is stuck on the transparent heart-shaped glass bottle. I take a closer look at the plates and saw the letters KyuMin and MinKyu engraved on it.

"What is this cute looking glass bottle for?" I asked.

"That one, I decided to fill it up with our blood mixture. Sounds eerie, right. But, as I know from the ancient Greek mythology blood mixture of a couple represents unseperatable pair. Even death cannot separate them." Kyuhyun answers.

"If that is so, let's go to the hospital now to get this bottle filled up."

As we reach there, Kyuhyun and I immediately go and get our blood drawed. Although it is quite complicated to be done at first but Kyuhyun knew the doctors and nurses there quite well so they help us out. And our couple necklace is finally done.

The sun begins to set as night begin to befall upon us as we reach the hospital park. Kyuhyun and I walk towards a spot in the park where we first met each other. Kyuhyun then passes that box that contain our necklace to me and asked me to put that necklace on for him. He then does the same to me too. After that, he suddenly hug me from behind.

"Chagi-ya, what is wrong with you?"

"Minnie hyung, thanks for today. I am really happy. Today is the happiest day of my life."

"No need to say thank you. It is my responsible to make you happy everyday."

"Minnie hyung, Saranghaeyo."

"Nado Saranghae youngwonhi, Kyuhyunie."

"Hyung-nim, I have one last request. I promise that this is the last one." Kyuhyun releases me from his embrace.

"I am tired. Please allow me to lean on your shoulders for a while." I look at Kyuhyun, he look very tired after all.

I lead Kyuhyun to one of the vacant benches in the park and we both sat there. I allow him to rest his head on my shoulders. For quite some time he never mutter a word. He is so different from the talkative him this morning. Today he is more typical than he usually does.

"Are you asleep?" I asked softly. I felt his head shakes slightly at my shoulders.

-Sungmin's POV End-

-Kyuhyun's POV-

I can feel it oredi. My time is running out. This is the last moment for me to spent before I take leave. Dismay, I don't want to leave his side yet. I still feel not enough of Sungmin yet. I take a deep breath inhaling his scent. I will miss his scent later.

"Oh God, please give me a little more time. Please don't bring me away now. Please allow me to record this moment so that I will not forget. Please allow me to breath in his scent for a little more so that I can remember it in the other world. God, please give me a few more minutes." I pleaded silently in my heart.

"Hyung-nim…can I say something?" I straightened my head and look at Sungmin. He stared at me intently and smiled. I touch that flawless skin on his cheek.

My God, this face, this flawless skin, this complexion. I will really miss it. His smile that is so sweet, his beautiful sparkling eyes that know how to communicate, his characteristics and expression that will bring out the different sides of him. At this second, this face that will be my last memory od Sungmin. This face is the one that I will record in my last memory of mine on Earth.

"Hyung-nim, thank you for everything. Thank you for making this day the happiest of my life. Thank you for taking care of me all this while. I am really lucky to have a boyfriend like you, Sungmin."

"You are welcome. As long you are happy I will also be happy."

"Hyung, I am sorry if I have done anything wrong to you. I am sorry that you have to always worry about my condition. I am also sorry that you are always busy to make me happy. I promise that this is the last time that I will trouble hyung anymore. I promise." I added.

"Chagi-ya, why are you telling things like?"

"Hyung-nim don't worry, after this I will be good. Hyung no need to worry about me anymore. And I hope, that after this hyung must be happy everyday." I kept talking to Sungmin because I know that I have not much time left and he must listen to what I have to say.

"Kyuhyunie, stop it. You made me scared."

"Hyung, mianhae." I close my eyes as I am in Sungmin's embrace. I want to remember this embrace. I held Sungmin closer to me.

"Sungminie, this is the last time I will hug you as tight as this. You must remember hyung, you must not forget it."

After a few second I started to loosened my embrace, I stared intently once more at Sungmin's face and I gave him a passionate and longing kiss on his soft peach lips. After a few minutes, we separated for air. This is our first and last kiss. Then I resume my position leaning on his shoulders and start to shut my eye lid slowly.

"God, I am done."

I try to breathe a couple of times. I still can breathe normally without any obstacles until I felt a dark crimson liquid flows from my nostrils. This is the time. My chest is burning hot with as if burned by fire, I experience difficulty in breathing but I try not to struggle and remain clam. I knew this feeling wouldn't last long. Not long later, I felt a breeze swept over me and a moment later I felt incredibly light. My soul is alredy separated from my body. I saw my body that is still leaning on his shoulders and Sungmin had not realized that I have passed away.

-Kyuhyun's POV End-

-Sungmin's POV-

For the first time Kyuhyun gave me a kiss on the lips. Our first kiss brought calmness over me after Kyuhyun tell me all those weird things that cause me to worry. Now my Kyu have resume his position on my shoulders. I don't want to talk much. He is tired, that may be the reason why he is speaking such weird things. I allow her to sleep for a while before proceeding to take her home.

Kyuhyun have been asleep for an hour and the time on my watch shows 8 o'clock at night. I have to bring Kyuhyun home to rest. At first, I call him by his name to wake him up because normally this is enough to wake him up. But today, he gave no response at all. So I proceed to shake his body lightly, when I turn to face Kyuhyun what I see gave me a shock of my life. Kyuhyun's face is pale and there is dried blood aroung his nose.

"Kyu! Oh my God, what happened? Kyu wake up, wake up! Don't sleep anymore!" I shake his body vigorously, but he did not even gave me the slightest respond. His body is so cold, so different from his warm body hours ago.

I am really scared. I try to eliminate all the bad thoughts in my mind but it is all useless. I am still trying to wake Kyuhyun up. I held up her wrist to find his pulse. None. His heart has stopped pumping.

At that moment, only I realize and let the harsh reality sunk into me. Kyuhyun is dead. Kyuhyun have really left me. My whole body felt numb and lifeless. I felt on to the ground limp. Another moment later I am hugging Kyuhyun's lifeless body into a tight embrace while crying my heart out.

Chagi-ya…

How are you on the other world?

Are you well and happy there?

Did you manage to go to heaven?

Chagi-ya…

Hyung really miss you…

Hyung really want to meet with you again…

Is it possible for us to meet again?

Chagi-ya…

Hyung cannot live without you, I have not learn to cope how to manage without you…

Time creeps slowly without your presence…

How I wish that I can join you immeadiately…

Chagi-ya…

If you miss hyung there, be a little more patient…

Hyung promise that I will join you immeadiately…

Hyung promise that we will be together again…

Chagi-ya…

Promise me that you will wait for me…

Promise me that you will be there to welcome me…

Please, wait for me~

-THE END-

A/N: Please do not bash me, it is just a random idea that pop in my head when I am listening to Dead at Heart and Coagulation by Super Junior...if you like my story please R&R and do include your favorite couple in Super Junior, I may include them in my next fanfic...:p


End file.
